This invention relates to pipe couplings and in particular to a pipe coupler that interconnects pipe of dissimilar material composition. The pipe coupler of this invention is primarily designed to couple a metal pipe to a plastic pipe using a mechanical means to engage and retain the metal pipe to a largely plastic assembly housing. The pipe coupler is suitable for coupling high density thermoplastic pipe to steel or ductile iron pipe in a waterworks system.
In many industrial and fluid transport networks, there may be a need to transition from a plastic pipe system to a metal pipe system. This need may arise in the field where a quick and easy coupling is desired that can be installed without specialty equipment or capabilities. It is expected that the pipe coupler of this invention be designed to service a piping network that provides for the transport of a variety of liquids and fluidized solids at a range of pressures and flows. While primarily designed for use in waterworks systems, the invented pipe coupler will have use in a variety of applications where pipes of dissimilar composition are to be joined.
In coupling pipe, the axial forces that tend to separate connected pipe sections at the joint become considerable as the diameter of the pipe and the fluid pressure increase. Bonding techniques for interconnecting pipe of dissimilar composition are limited and, frequently, a mechanical clamping system is required to prevent separation. The system of this invention can be employed in a variety of circumstances where a mechanism for clamping is required in a pipe fitting for coupling one pipe segment to another.